This is a triple-blind, parallel study to investigate the effect of Losartan vs. Atenolol on insulin-mediated and glucose uptake, plasma insulin levels and carotid wall thickness. This study proposes to utilize the basic design of the main LIFE study to investigate the effect of Losartan on vascular structure and function and how alterations in these relate to plasma insulin levels.